This application relates to cassettes for delivering sterilant to an instrument sterilizer, and more particularly to such cassettes and their packaging.
One popular method for sterilizing instruments, such as medical devices, is to contact the devices with a vapor phase chemical sterilant, such as hydrogen peroxide. In many such sterilizers, it is preferred to deliver the sterilant in liquid form and vaporize it in the sterilizer. One particularly convenient and accurate method for delivering the liquid sterilant is to put a predetermined quantity of sterilant into a cassette and deliver the cassette to the sterilizer. The sterilizer then automatically extracts the sterilant from the cassette and uses it for sterilization procedure. Typically, such a cassette would entail multiple cells containing equal amounts of liquid sterilant with a sterilization procedure employing the sterilant from one or more cells. Such a system is currently available in the STERRAD® sterilization system available from Advanced Sterilization Products in Irvine, Calif.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,800; 4,869,286; 4,899,519; 4,909,287; 4,913,196; 4,938,262; 4,941,518; 5,882,611; 5,887,716; and 6,412,340, each incorporated herein by reference, disclose such cassettes and a method for draining liquid sterilant from a cell within a cassette.
A preferred liquid sterilant is hydrogen peroxide at high concentrations such as 59%. Hydrogen peroxide is a strong oxidizing agent and it is thus desirable to handle the cassettes with care and to package them is such a fashion as to prevent mishaps should the integrity of the cells be breached and the hydrogen peroxide released. The same would hold true for other sterilants as may be employed in such cassettes.